Mourir pour toi
by Gravity of hearts
Summary: Et si Zackt avait vu que Cloud devait mourir, l'aurait-il sauvé, en se sacrifiant ? ZackXCloud


**Auteur :** Gravity Of Hearts / Nema

**Beta **: Jugement / Flora :3 Je t'aime FlO

Les persos sont la propriété de **Square Enix** u.u

Corrigée longtemps après par ma Beta d'amour.

Trop la flemme de refaire une présentation. Tout est dans le titre.

**Nema.**

* * *

_**Mourir pour toi...**_

Zack se baladait tranquillement, un grand sourire accroché a son visage, Cloud sur ses talons.

Ils venaient de finir une mission très longue, le brun montrait sa bonne humeur en lançant des sourires éclatants et des regards plein de vitalité aux passants, tandis que le blondinet derrière lui ronchonnait en trainant les pieds.

-Hé ! Cloud! Sourit et détend-toi!

-Facile à dire quand on a un ami débile qui passe son temps a draguer...

-Hein ?

-Non, non rien.

Le brun sourit, il adorait taquiner son meilleur ami, c'était-là un de ses passe-temps favori.

Il s'arrêta donc pour se mettre à la hauteur du blond et lui ébouriffa encore plus les cheveux.

Ce dernier grogna un peu plus, mais c'était plus pour la forme. Il était trop habitué au comportement gamin du SOLDAT de 1ère classe.

-Hé ! Regarde Cloud ! Toi qui adore les motos !

Le blond se tourna et vit, en effet, une superbe moto grise métallique. Son regard changea immédiatement, ses yeux, toujours si froids, devinrent brillant de convoitise. Zack ria et poussa son ami pour le forcer à s'approcher. Il alla le suivre lorsqu'une vieille femme le prit par le bras avant de lui dire d'une voix mystérieuse :

-Sa fin est proche...

Surpris, Zack se retourna vers elle et vit qu'elle fixait Cloud. Son regard lui fit froid dans le dos.

Elle se détourna et lui lança pardessus son épaule:

-Suis-moi.

Troublé par ses paroles, le brun regarda son ami, toujours en extase devant la machine, et suivit la vieille femme. Elle entra dans une drôle de boutique et ferma derrière elle, après que Zack soit entré. Elle lui désigna une chaise face à elle, et murmura :

-La personne la plus chère à ton cœur va mourir, très prochainement...

Zack se raidit a cette phrase, il ne savait pas pourquoi mais elle ne mentait pas...

-Le jeune homme blond mourra...

De plus le fait qu'elle sache que Cloud était la personne à qui il tenait le plus le rendait encore plus confiant envers les paroles de cette mystérieuse femme... En effet, personne, hormis peut-être Reno, ne savait ses sentiments envers le blondinet. Zack ne le voulait pour rien au monde, il ne voudrait briser la solide amitié qui les liait... D'une voix perdu, le brun lui demanda:

-Quand...?

-Tout est si flou... Une plaine, du sang...

-Je dois...

-Oui... Il y a un moyen de le sauver...

Zack se releva brusquement et claqua ses mains sur la table.

-Lequel?

-Tu devras mourir à sa place...

Le choc pour lui fut énorme... Mourir... Pourtant ses sentiments étaient assez fort pour donner sa vie pour son ami. La chose qui lui faisait le plus mal était de devoir se séparer de lui... Et de savoir Cloud seul... Comme avant leur rencontre... Le beau brun se rassit et ferma les yeux...

La vieille femme qui ne l'avait pas quitté des yeux lui demanda avec un peu plus de douceur, consciente du choix que devait faire le jeune homme :

-Quelle est ta réponse...?

-... Je mourrai pour lui.

-Tu en es sûr...?

-Oui.

Zack ne voulait pas reculer, non... Il ne supporterait pas de le perdre... Pas lui...

Lentement, le vieille femme se leva et lui prit les mains entre les siennes. Elle murmura de drôles de paroles. Une vague de froid envahit le beau brun. Elle finit par le lâcher et lui murmura :

-Tu est courageux jeune homme...

-Non, juste amoureux...

-Alors dit-lui...

Sans un mot de plus, il se leva pour partir mais il se tourna finalement vers elle.

-Je ne pourrai jamais assez vous remercier... Je vous serai redevable tout le restant de ma vie. Si courte soit-elle...

-Soit heureux... Dit-lui et vit ton amour jusqu'à la fin...

-Hum... Si ça ne tenait qu'à moi...

-Fait-moi confiance...

Il sortit de l'étrange boutique le cœur lourd. Il ne savait pas quand viendrait la fin mais il la sentait toute proche... Bien trop proche... Il fut tiré de ses pensées par une voix qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien.

-Où étais-tu ?

La question avait été dite sur un ton de reproche.

Le brun sourit au blond et se rapprocha de lui... Très près...

-Zack tu...

Le SOLDAT avait prit son ami dans ses bras et le serra contre lui, nicha son nez dans son cou pour respirer son parfum...

-Zack! T'as bu ou quoi ?

Un voile de tristesse passa dans les yeux bleu nuit du brun. Si seulement...

-Zack...!

-Mais tais-toi donc ! C'est pas tous les jours que l'on peut être dans les bras du grand Zack Fair !

Curieusement, le blond ne dit plus un mot, Zack le sentit poser sa main sur son torse avant de murmurer :

-Zack... Qu'est-ce qu'il y a...?

Le cœur du beau brun se serra, il ne pouvait pas lui dire... Tout mais pas ça...

Il ne dit rien mais resserra son étreinte autour de son ami.

Un fillette passa avec sa mère.

-Oh ! Regarde maman ! Des amoureux !

-Oui, ma chérie, toi aussi un jour, quelqu'un te serrera dans ses bras !

-Mais toi tu me le fais déjà maman !

-Ce n'est pas pareil ma chérie. C'est de l'amour maternelle.

-Ah. Mais pourquoi, il a l'air si triste le monsieur aux cheveux noirs ?

-Matty, ne te mêle pas des histoires des gens. Allez viens ma chérie.

Cloud, qui était devenu plus que rouge lorsque la fillette s'était exclamée, redevint grave a l'écoute de la dernière phrase. Il se dégagea un peu pour fixer son meilleur ami dans les yeux mais fut déconcerté lorsqu'il y vit tant de souffrance et de tristesse.

-Zack... Parle-moi...

-Il n'y a rien a dire, Cloud... T'inquiète pas...

-Mais Zack...

-Chut...

Le beau brun re-attira le blond a lui... Il ne voulait pas lui montrer cette douleur qui l'avait envahi depuis qu'il savait qu'il allait le quitter. Il devait se reconstruire ce masque jovial qui apaiserait les tourments de son ami. Quelques gouttes de pluies se mirent a tomber, les larmes du brun aussi.

Il n'aimait pas beaucoup la pluie mais pour une fois, elle lui rendait service.

Cloud finit par se laisser aller, perdu entre l'incompréhension et la chaleur du corps de son meilleur ami. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de revoir les yeux du brun, vides de toute joie, juste une détresse sans nom... Lentement, il l'entoura lui aussi de ses bras, voulant partager sa chaleur...

Après un long moment, trempés, ils se séparèrent, Zack lui fit un petit sourire et tenta de se détourner mais Cloud le retint.

-Zack, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? Je suis ton ami, ton meilleur ami ! Parle-moi !

De nouveau, il détourna la tête. Non, jamais il ne lui dirait. Même pas a sa mort... Jamais...

-Je peux pas...

-Quoi..?

-...

-J'ai fait quelque chose de mal...?

-Non !

-Alors...

Zack ne le laissa pas finir, il s'arracha de l'étreinte du blond et quitta l'impasse en courant, laissant Cloud seul et surpris par son attitude. Finalement, il arriva près du port de la ville. Il s'assit à même le sol et laissa vraiment couler ses larmes, maudissant le monde et tout ce qui le régissait.

-Pourquoi... Pourquoi ! Il n'a jamais rien demandé que de devenir un SOLDAT pour aider le monde... Alors pourquoi... Je voudrais tellement le rendre heureux... Lui apporter la paix dont il avait besoin...

Il allait le sauver... Le sauver de la mort... Pas du désespoir, ni de la solitude...

-Je mourrai pour toi, Cloud... Mais tu devras me faire une promesse... Celle de vivre pour moi...

Pendant ce temps Cloud errait. Il n'était pas rentré a l'hôtel, certain que son ami n'y serrait pas... Pourtant il ne cherchait pas à le retrouver, non, il se laissait porter par ses pas. Écoutant vaguement le bruit des gouttes d'eau sur le sol. Les gens le regardaient étrangement, lui, seul sous la pluie, sans parapluie, sans veste... Seul... Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi Zack l'avait fuit. Il avait mal dans la poitrine, un vide qui l'oppressait de plus en plus... Au fil de ses pas, il arriva lui aussi au port. Il se rapprocha de l'eau et y fixa son propre visage, déformé par les gouttes de pluie...

-Pourquoi m'as-tu fui Zack... Ne suis-je pas ton ami...?

Une vieille femme s'approcha de lui, luttant contre le vent comme elle pouvait.

-Il est très dur d'aimer jeune homme...

Cloud se retourna vivement et fixa la femme avec surprise. Il l'avait déjà vue. Elle les fixait, Zack et lui lorsque ce dernier l'avait serré contre lui. Elle les regardait avec tristesse.

-Qui êtes-vous...?

-Peu importe qui je suis... Il a besoin de toi... Tout de suite...

-Quoi ? Mais...

-La fin est proche... Ne le laisse pas seul...

-La fin ? Mais de quoi parlez-vous ?

-Ne le blâme pas... Ne lui reproche jamais son acte... Il l'a fait pour toi... Uniquement pour toi...

Sur ses mots, elle disparut dans le brouillard qui apparaissait... Laissant un Cloud des plus perdu...

Il finit par se détourner de l'eau. Alors qu'il allait partir, il vit une silhouette familière plus loin sur un peloton... La tête baissée vers la mer...

-Zack...

Cloud avança rapidement entre les rares personnes qui peuplaient encore le port. Il arriva derrière son ami qui, bien que sans bruit, l'avait entendu :

-Je sais que c'est toi, Cloud. Je le sais toujours...

De plus en plus inquiet, le blond se pencha vers lui.

-Zack... Viens... Il est tard, rentrons...

Mais le jeune homme au longs cheveux noirs ne semblait pas l'entendre...

-La mer est belle, elle apporte tant de chose aux humains... Mais nous, nous la pillons, nous l'a polluons... Pourtant, elle est toujours là... Tu crois qu'elle est éternelle...?

-Rien n'est éternel Zack... Rien...

-Rien...? Moi je connait une chose qui l'est...

Il se tourna vers son meilleur ami et murmura :

-L'Amour...

Cloud fut troublé par son regard mais, aussitôt dit, le brun se retourna vers l'étendue d'eau.

-Rien n'est éternel, pas même l'Amour Zack...

Sur ses mots, le brun se releva et plongea son regard dans celui de son ami.

-Tu le penses vraiment...?

-Oui... Malheu...

Il ne pu finir sa phrase, le plus âgé s'était penché vers lui et avait emprisonné ses lèvres. Lentement, Zack entoura sa taille pour le coller à lui. Cloud ne protesta pas, trop surpris. De plus, il n'avait aucune envie de le repousser. Ses lèvres douces contre les siennes, son corps chaud entourant le sien et cette sensation en lui qui lui disait de ne pas le lâcher, de rester collé contre lui... Malgré tout, ils durent se séparer, à bout de souffle. Les yeux dans les yeux, Zack lui murmura :

-Mon amour pour toi est éternel Cloud... Je mourrai pour toi.

Agenouillé devant le corps sans vie de son meilleur ami, Cloud compris enfin ses paroles et celles de cette étrange femme... Pourtant, comment ne pouvait-il pas le blâmer alors qu'il l'avait abandonné, seul dans ce monde ou personne ne le comprenait... Il se pencha et posa tendrement ses lèvres sur les siennes. Les larmes inondant ses joues.

-Nous nous retrouverons Zack... Cette promesse-la, je la tiendrai...

* * *

Ayé fini, re-publié hop c'est dans la boite xD

Oui toujours en mode flemme. Par contre je ne suis pas contre les reviews, après tout vous avez lu la fic, les commentaires c'est facultatif.

**Nema.**


End file.
